


Семейное счастье Вей У Сяня

by Sheally



Series: Короткие рассказы по "Магистру Дьявольского Культа" [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Магистр Дьявольского культа
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Истории, в основном, относятся к периоду после событий, описанных в основной новелле. Так что могут присутствовать спонтанные спойлеры)))Некоторые уже переведенные рассказы не выложены авторов в оригинале на АО3. Зато они есть в паблике автора))) http://dreaming-fireflies.tumblr.com/Перевод еще 7 рассказов не заставит вас ждать))) Я обязательно дополню недостающее)))





	1. Кошмар Вей Ина.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family and forgiveness and everything in between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634755) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 



 

-Вей Ин.

Вей У Сянь замирает, скрыв голову руками, прежде, чем медленно обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как Лань Ван Цзи смотрит на него, сияющий в белом одеянии, и ни единый волосок не двинулся со своего места. Выражение его лица не изменилось, твердое и совершенное, как нефрит, но Вей У Сянь видит беспокойство в слегка поднятых изгибах бровей, в сжатых в тонкую линию губах.

(Ему удивительно, что он так легко теперь читает Лань Ван Цзи.)

-Лань Ван Цзи, - зовет Вей У Сянь дрожащим голосом, и мгновенно Лань Чжань покрывает расстояние между ними, заключая Вей У Сяня в свои объятия.

-Лань Чжань, - повторяет он снова, уже спокойнее, мягче, будто само имя его изгоняет зло из мира. (Он уверен, что такое возможно.)

Для Вей У Сяня, которого до сих пор иногда посещают кошмары.

Они уволакивают его в давно минувшие времена – времена, о которых он мечтал забыть, - когда в воздухе витал едкий кровавый смрад, вспышки магического света, обезумевшие всхлипы флейты, полные отчаяния и безграничной ярости. Подогреваемые видом окровавленного лица его шидзе, звуком его имени в ее последнем вздохе.

Когда его глаза вновь открылись, он дрожал и был покрыт потом, грудь была прижата к спине мужа. Обычно он утыкался носом в шею Лань Ван Цзи, успокаивая свое бьющееся сердце ароматом сандалового дерева, уникальным запахом Лань Ван Цзи.

Но сегодня у него не выходит снова уснуть, не теперь, когда пульсирует в груди, словно кровоподтек, слабый зов его шицзе «У Сянь», удерживаемый его сознанием, словно ноты навязчивой мелодии.

Поэтому он мягко высвобождается из объятий Лань Ван Цзи и проводит губами по бровям мужа, когда те слегка хмурятся от его движения. Когда Лань Ван Цзи снова успокаивается, лицо его разглаживается во сне, Вей У Сянь снова крадет у него поцелуй, прежде чем на цыпочках отойти в переднюю, шурша одеждами.

Лунный свет проливается через открытое окно, освещая комнату мягким светом. Вей У Сянь сидит у окна, обратив взор на Луну, что ярко светит в небе, и небосвод. Он помнит, как сильно шицзе любила Луну, как они сидели плечо к плечу, смеясь над его шалостями и ужасным характером Цзян Ченя. Какой прекрасной выглядела шицзе с ее шелковистыми темными волосами, с сияющими золотым теплым светом глазами – мертвенное воплощение Чанг Эр[1]. Моменты детства, мимолетные и наполненные счастьем, еще до того, как у нее все отняли.

До того, как он отнял у нее все.

Вай У Сянб качает головой, словно отбрасывая ненужные воспоминания. Глубоко дыша, он поднимает руки и с силой потирает лицо, стиснув зубы. «Сосредоточься», вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. «Думай о чем-то другом, о чем угодно. Например… как Юань усыновил одного из наших кроликов и назвал его Ван Сиань. Или что-то про Луну, может, о том, как шицзе будет… Хватит думать о Луне!» Он кричит на самого себя.

-Вей Ин.

Вей У Сянь замирает, накрыв голову руками, прежде чем медленно обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как Лань Ван Цзи смотрит на него, сияющий в белом одеянии, и ни один волосок не покинул своего места. Выражение его лица не изменилось, такое же твердое и совершенное, точно нефрит, но Вей у Сянь видит беспокойство в слегка приподнятых бровях, сжатых в тонкую линию губах.

(Удивительно, как легко он теперь читает Лань Ван Цзи.)

-Лань Чжань, - зовет Вей У Сянь дрожащим голосом, и мгновенно Лань Чжань покрывает расстояние между ними, заключая Вей У Сяня в объятия.

-Лань Чжань, - снова зовет он, уже спокойнее, будто само имя его может изгнать все зло из этого мира. (Он уверен, что так и есть.)

-Кошмары? – Тихо спрашивает Лань Ван Цзи.

Вей У Сянь моргает на него.

-Как ты…

-Я почувствовал, что ты дрожишь. – Руки Лань Чжаня нарезают небольшие круги на его спине, мягкие и успокаивающие. – Иногда меня тоже трясет.

Вей У Сянь сглотнул. Конечно; точно так же, как он скрывает собственную боль под маской веселья и легкомысленности, Лань Ван Цзи хоронит свою за железными стенами, которые пропускают лишь тех, кому он доверяет.

И Вей У Сянь является одним из немногих счастливчиков.

Он вскидывает подбородок вверх, чтобы улыбнуться Лань Чжану, с теплотой, что покалывает в глубине глаз.

-Ты для меня такой особенный, - шепчет он.

Руки Лань Ван Цзи по-прежнему на его спине. Теперь его губы изогнулись, едва заметно.

-А ты для меня.

Вей У Сянь чувствует, будто сердце стало в три раза больше. Только он и только он один может вдохновить это выражение на непроницаемом нефритовом лице Клана Гусулань, и он хотел бы посмотреть, как эти потрясающие черты Лань Чжаня осветятся, снова и снова, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он рассказывает об этом другому мужчине, и тот смеется, тихо и легко, словно на одной ноте гуциня.

-Все, что захочешь, - отвечает Лань Ван Цзи.

-О, неужели? Что угодно? – Вей У Сянь встрепенулся на груди Лань Ван Цзи. – Тогда скажи мне, когда тебе в следующий раз приснится кошмар.

Длинные пальцы перехватывают запястье Вей У Сяня, и он поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с Лань Ван Цзи, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать проблеск эмоций под темными ресницами.

-Если ты мне скажешь, - отвечает Лань Ван Цзи настолько тихим и беззащитным голосом, что Вей У Сянь хочет поцеловать его. Убедить его, что он здесь, будет всегда, навсегда. (Лань Чжань требует от него слишком многого.)

Но вместо этого он притворяется, что раздражен.

-Ты не стал торговаться, Хань Гуань Дзюнь, но это нормально. Не вини меня, если ты придешь на собрание ордена уставший из-за недосыпа.

-Не буду, - отвечает Лань Ван Цзи. Трудно сказать, имеет ли он в виду, что не устанет, или что он не будет винить Вей У Сяня, но его односложный ответ полон искренности, так что Вей У Сянь нежно смеется.

Они сидят так некоторое время, голова Вей У Сяня на плече Лань Ван Цзи, ладони Лань Ван Цзи на бедрах Вей У Сяня. Вей У Сяню приходит в голову, что это то, что было у его шицзе с Цзинь Цзысуанем, - то, что  было у нее до того, как небеса сочли необходимым уничтожить его и все, что он любил.

Ну, не все.

-Вернемся в постель, - вздыхает Вей У Сянь и чувствует улыбку Лань Ван Цзы на своем виске, прежде, чем тот поднимает его, сжимая в крепких объятиях.

Кошмары все еще изредка возвращаются.

Но они исчезают, как только любимый муж напоминает ему – поцелуями, вздохами и тихим шепотом, - что с ним все в порядке.

 

 

 

 

[1] Чанг Эр – китайская богиня Луны. – Прим. Автора.


	2. Семейное счастье Вей У Сяня

Лань Ван Цзи нашел Вей У Сяня в поле, распростертым под деревом с краю. Руки закинуты за голову вместо подушки, вокруг кролики, некоторые из которых сидели у него на груди и животе, остальные жались по бокам. Яблочко пасется рядом с ними, виляя хвостом из стороны в сторону, молча для разнообразия.

Тепло растеклось в груди Ван Цзи, растекаясь до самых пальцев. Он хочет присоединиться к Вей У Сяню, свернуться калачиком в тени с возлюбленным в объятиях, но даже он не решится быть настолько наглым на публике – по крайней мере, не Облачных Пределах, где старейшин может хватить удар от одного только их вида.

Когда Лань Ван Цзи подошел, Вей У Сянь повернулся и посмотрел на него, медленно улыбнувшись.

-Ты тоже здесь, - нежно проговорил он, и сердце Лань Ван Цзи затрепетало. – Как прошла твоя тренировка?

-Хорошо, - проговорил Лань Ван Цзи. Он снял гуцинь со спины и Би Чень с бедра, положив их на траву, прежде, чем присесть рядом с Вей У Сянем. Кролики скатились с Вей У Сяня и подбежали к нему, подергивая носами, а он взамен немного почесал их под подбородками. – Лань Сы Чжуй исключительно быстро учится.

От звука имени Вей У Сянь ухмыльнулся.

-И в чем же?  Быть обтекаемым, беспристрастным фаворитом Хань Гуан Дзюна?

Лицо Лань Ван Цзи слегка дрогнуло. Это правда, ему нравился Сы Чжуй, тем, что цепляется за него и называет «отцом», что само по себе, хранило его воспоминания о Вей У Сяне в течение тринадцати лет.

-Хороший, значит, хороший, - просто проговорил он.

Вей У Сянь издал смешок, глубокий и искренний, и губы Лань Ван Цзи не смогли не дрогнуть в уголках.

-Да-да, конечно он хорош. Он наш милый малыш Юань, как может быть иначе?

-Уже не маленький, - поправил Лань Ван Цзи.

-Для меня он всегда будет малышом.

-М-м.

Вей У Сянь перекатился на бок, игнорируя белые и черные меховые шарики, что бросились в рассыпную от его движения.

-Лань Чжань, - проговорил он голосом, переливающимся настолько, что сердце Лань Ван Цзи запело.

-М-м, - тихо отозвался он, и пальцы потянулись к щеке Вей У Сяня.

-Иди, вздремни со мной.

Лань Ван Цзи замялся. Он не мог быть настолько наглым в Облачных Пределах, но Вей У Сянь смотрел на него сквозь длинные ресницы, темные волосы спадали на его лоб, и Лань Ван Цзи начал задаваться вопросом, каково это, когда Вей У Сянь распростерт на траве, их тела обнажены и прижаты друг к другу…

Уши его полыхнули румянцем, Лань Ван Цзи отдернул руку, покачав головой.

-Я не устал. Вместо этого, - добавляет он, когда Вей У Сянь начинает дуться, осторожно перекладывая голову своего возлюбленного на свои колени, - можешь поспать здесь.

Вей У Сянь делает вид, что размышляет над этим предложением, прежде чем повернуться и уткнуться щекой в бедро Лань Ван Цзи со вздохом, точно таким же, с каким кролики зарывались ему в бок. Позади них Яблочко пронзительно заголосил, как бы говоря, «и как вам только не стыдно?»

Но, окруженный кроликами и теплым весом Вей У Сяня на коленях, Лань Ван Цзи слишком доволен, чтобы злиться.


	3. Лобная лента Лань Ван Цзи.

 

-Лань Чжань, ты не видел мою ленту?

-Нет.

Вей У Сянь отвернулся от зеркала, узрев Лань Ван Цзи полностью одетым, аккуратным и безупречным. Как будто их отчаянный прыжок в постель – руки ищут и находят, губы раскрываются на разгоряченной коже – вовсе и не случался. Он, с другой стороны, выглядит так, будто столкнулся с целой ордой лютых мертвецов: с торчащими во все стороны волосами, спадающими по плечам поверх небрежно накинутой одежды.

-Как тебе удается быть таким совершенным? – Вздыхает Вей У Сянь.

Уголки губ Лань Чжаня едва заметно поднимаются. Он ведет, скользит ладонями вниз по плечам Вей У Сяня, на которых синяки щедро рассыпаются по обнаженной коже, словно темные лепестки на ветру.

-Ты прекрасен, - говорит он низким голосом.

Вей У Сянь тает. Лань Ван Цзи, конечно, изменился со времен напряженного, законопослушного пятнадцатилетнего подростка… придя к тому, что сейчас. (Не то, чтобы он жаловался.)

-Во всяком случае, - фыркнул Вей У Сянь, поднимая руки, чтобы пригладить непослушные волосы. – Мне нужна моя лента, чтобы выглядеть достойно, или тебе придется снова столкнуться с нытьем Лань Ци Женя. – Он поцокал языком. – Старик может лаять на меня сколько угодно, но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.

-Мм. – Лань Ван Цзи перебирает волосы Вей У Сяня, отгоняя его пальцы прочь. – Гребень.

Вей У Сянь моргает, всего лишь раз, потом тянется к расческе на столике и передает ее Лань Ван Цзи.

-Я ценю заботу, - говорит он, наблюдая, как в отражении Лань Ван Цзи начинает осторожно водить расческой по спутанным прядям. – Но эти волосы просто невозможно собрать без…

-У меня есть лента, - мягко осаждает его Лань Ван Цзи.

-Ты знал? – Удивляется Вей У Сянь, изогнув брови. – Где ты взял ленту?

-Тише.

Вздохнув, Вей У Сянь сдается и закрывает глаза. Наслаждаясь ощущением гребня в волосах, вдоль кожи, касаниями пальцев по изгибам ушей и шеи. Шицзе была последней и единственной, кто так расчесывал ему волосы, и это было десятилетия назад, когда они еще были детьми. (Когда они были беззаботными и полными невинности, когда взгляд Цзян Ченя не был пропитан ненавистью и слепой яростью. ) Аромат сандалового дерева едва уловимо витает в воздухе между ними, в то время, как Лань Ван Цзи продолжает свою работу, и Вей У Сянь дышит глубоко, так счастливо, как никогда  не думал, что вообще возможно.

Свист протягиваемой ткани, последний рывок в его волосах, а затем прикосновение губ – слегка потрескавшихся, но очень мягких – к его плечу.

-Готово, - шепчет Лань Ван Цзи.

Когда Вей У Сянь открывает глаза, его отражение смотрит на него, почти прилично причесанное.

-А чего ты не умеешь? – Спрашивает он, разворачиваясь, чтобы улыбнуться Лань Ван Цзи, пока его улыбка не исчезает в неверии. – Лань Чжань, ты…

-Это не проблема, - отвечает Лань Ван Цзи. – Увидимся после занятий.

-Подожди, не надо…

Через считанные минуты после того, как двери в коридор с грохотом закрываются, Вей У Сянь слышит выдох ужаса Лань Ци Женя, очевидный, как набат Гусулань.

-Лань Ван Цзи. Где твоя лобная лента??

«Приехали», - думает Вей У Сянь, слыша, как Лань Чжань вступает в спор снаружи («он мой партнер[1]» - «Это не оправдание. Лента всегда должна быть при тебе, особенно, когда ты читаеш лекции для наших учеников.» - «Тогда я возьму его с собой на лекцию.» - «Ты…»). Глядя в зеркало, он поворачивается то в одну сторону, то в другую, и его губы изгибаются в моменты, когда в темных волосах сияет бледная лента. Контраст противоположностей, как он и Лань Ван Цзи.

Двери призывно распахиваются, и Лань Ван Цзи входит в них, преследуемый Лань Ци Женем, у которого на виске пульсирует вена.

-Идем со мной, - говорит Лань Ван Цзи, пока за его спиной ворчит Лань Ци Жень, беспомощно закрывая ладонью лицо.

-Этот бесстыдный партнер даже одет не до конца!

«Мы тут все мужчины», - хочется сказать Вей У Сяню.

Вместо этого он придерживает свою колкость и решает – они уже давно никуда не уезжали. Далеко-далеко от Облачных Глубин.

И на этот раз он мог бы прихватить с собой расческу.

 

 

 

[1] Партнер выращивания (dào 道侣 lǚ) - это термин, используемый, когда двое друзей решают стать парой, жениться и воспитывать вместе детей. Некоторые называют это "культивация приятелей", потому что это звучит забавно. Важно отметить, что сам по себе этот термин является нейтральным с гендерной точки зрения и охватывает все аспекты. – Прим. Переводчика.


	4. Братья.

 

Дискуссионная встреча обязывает лидера каждого ордена привести своих лучших учеников для открытого обсуждения между старшими и младшими – новая практика, предложенная, что для него совершенно не свойственной, Не Хуай Саном, поскольку он справедливо заметил, насколько решительными были действия учеников в пещере демонов.

В этом году встреча проходит в Облачных Глубинах, и Цзян Чэн входит в облачное поместье со сжатыми зубами и напряженными плечами, воспоминания не отпускают его, словно тень. Посланный орденом Лань Лин Цзинь, Цзинь Лин молча следует за ним, хотя его глаза и скользят от него к земле и обратно, вопросы так и роятся между ними.

Поскольку Лань Си Чэнь уединился, вся ответственность возложена на младшего из Близнецов-Нефритов. И действительно, Цзян Чэн издалека заметил белоснежные одежды Лань Ван Цзы, приветствующего каждого гостя, входящего в зал. С замиранием сердца он ожидает увидеть знакомые черно-красные одежды рядом с Лань Ван Цзы, высокий хвост, безрассудную ухмылку, которую ему приходилось терпеть все его детство.

Но вместо него стоит иная фигура, одетая в чистых тонах Гусу Лань, с темными волосами, уложенными наполовину в узел на макушке, наполовину струящимися шелковистым водопадом вниз по спине. Лица не видно, когда они с Лань Ван Цзы приветствуют гостей, но по манерам уже понятно, что это не он.

Цзян Чэн замечает проблеск красного.

Он не удивлен, что Лань Ван Цзы завел себе второго любовника – этот человек обладает какой-то неземной красотой, просто не от мира сего. Но любить другого, после произнесенных обетов в вечной преданности и верности? И чтобы этот лис оказался рядом с ним на ежегодной дискуссионной встрече, вместо его, пусть и идиота, законного партнера по ордену?

Цзян Чэн не будет потворствовать подобной бесстыдной неверности.

Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу («дядя, подожди!»), он вламывается к парадному входу, Цзыдянь искрится фиолетовым на его пальце.

-Лань Ван Цзы, ты паршивый обман…

Как только пара поворачивается к нему лицом, Цзян Чэн давится на полуслове.

-Ты пришел, - воскликнул Вей У Сянь, и лицо его расплылось в улыбке.

Все дело в белом, уговаривает себя Цзян Чэн, подергиваясь. Даже гребаный труп выглядел бы элегантно в узорчатом облачении, белом, словно свежевыпавший снег.

Не подозревая о внутреннем смятении Цзян Чэна, Вей У Сянь двигается, занося руку, чтобы похлопать Цзян Чэна по спине в знак приветствия, прежде, чем замирает. А затем, когда Цзян Чэн пялится на него, он опускает голову, поднося кулак к ладони в самом благопристойном, до невозможности правильно, приветствии.

-Глава Ордена Цзян, - произносит он.

Лань Ван Цзы молча приветствует Цзян Чэна. Лицо младшего из Лань остается бесстрастным, но есть что-то самодовольное в холодных чертах, чего достаточно, чтобы заставить кровь Цзян Чэна вскипеть, а его руки сжаться в кулаки.

Они потешаются над ним, вот в чем дело. Очень смешная шутка.

-Какого черта ты о себе возомнил?...

-Дядя! – Цзинь Лин врезается в него сзади, лязгнув мечом, грудь его вздымается от напряжения. – Дядя, ты должен говорить мне, куда идешь, чтобы я… - Он замолкает на полуслове, широко распахнув глаза при виде Вей У Сяня. – Ты! Что ты… почему ты так одет?

Вей У Сянь пожимает плечами.

-Я пообещал Лань Цы Жэню, что буду вести себя наилучшим образом ради Лань Чжаня, и не успел опомниться, как согласился облачиться в одежды их ордена на все время этой встречи.

О. Это объясняет и безукоризненность этикета в приветствии.

Когда гнев Цзян Чэна немного улегся, Лань Ван Цзы положил руку на талию Вей У Сяня.

-Ты не обязан был, - мягко заметил он.

-Но я хотел, - заявил Вей У Сянь. – Ради тебя я буду терпеть безвкусную пищу, четыре тысячи девятнадцать, нет, двадцать два безумных правила и бесконечные тирады Лань Цы Женя!

Этот человек практически оскорбил саму суть его ордена, но Лань Ван Цзы повернулся к Вей У Сяню и посмотрел на него так, как если бы Вей У Сянь обещал ему луну и солнце, и все звезды между ними.

Безнадежно.

Выдыхая через нос, Цзян Чэн развернулся, чтобы уйти, прежде, чем он будет вынужден стать свидетелем сцены, которую предпочел бы не видеть. (Как ему только в голову пришло, что Лань Ван Цзы заведет себе любовника; безнадежно глупо.)

-Цзян Чэн, - окликает его Вей У Сянь.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Цзян Чэн оглядывается через плечо.

-Спасибо, что вступился за мою честь, - проговорил Вей У Сянь, склонив голову и прищурив глаза.

В груди у Цзян Чэна защемило. И одна мысль ударила ему в голову, когда он, не говоря ни слова, ушел, а Цзинь Лин посеменил за ним следом.

«Сестра была бы так рада».


	5. Вей У Сянь. Мой.

 

Он не похож на Вей У Сяня, но он совсем, как Вей У Сянь.

То, как он наполняет воздух болтовней, светом и поддразниваниями, то, как он подпрыгивает при каждом шаге, как будто у него пружины в ногах. То, как он наклоняет голову в строну, прежде чем расцвести улыбкой, сияющей ярче, чем десять солнц, что когда-то опалили эту смертную землю.

Иногда Лань Ван Цзы не спит ночами, глядя на своего возлюбленного, сохраняя каждый дюйм этого нового тела в своей голове. Глаза Вей У Сяня стали шире, щеки и бедра округлились, а волосы стали намного грубее и почти неукротимыми – слишком часто пальцы Лань Ван Цзы натыкаются на колтуны, заставляя его взвизгнуть, так что приходиться глушить эти звуки ртом и языком.

Он стал на несколько дюймов ниже, но Лань Ван Цзы считает, что теперь его рост идеальный, чтобы зарыться носом в темные пряди и обвить руками тонкую талию. Вдыхать неповторимый аромат, что по-прежнему почему-то остается ароматом Вей У Сяня. Ему еще больше нравится, что этот Вей У Сянь приподнимает подбородок для поцелуя, запуская пальцы в воротник Лань Ван Цзы, и его ресницы трепещут в предвкушении.

И бывают моменты, когда Лань Ван Цзы видит боль, тоску, которая терзала его возлюбленного перед смерть, мерцающую в этих серых глазах, что исчезает так же быстро, как появляется, заменяясь легкомысленной, мальчишеской усмешкой. Вот почему он хочет, чтобы Призрачный генерал ушел, почему хочет, чтобы Цзян Вань Инь обуздал свой острый язык и безжалостную жестокость. Почему его поцелуи мягки и сладки, и сердце полно, потому что язык действий он понимает лучше, чем слова, и он хочет, чтобы Вей У Сянь знал, что любим, что заслужил все, что Лань Ван Цзы может ему предложить.

-Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – Спрашивает Вей У Сянь, щеки его распирает только что откушенная мушмула. Он опускает ресницы, склонившись ближе. – Я настолько красив для тебя, мой Хань Гуан Цзюнь?

Лань Ван Цзы сдерживает смех. Протягивает руку, чтобы смахнуть сок с уголка розовых губ большим пальцем, прежде, чем коснуться им своих губ, пробуя.

-Мм, - говорит он, касаясь губами губ Вей У Сяня, подбирая остальное.

Он не похож на Вей У Сяня, но совсем, как Вей У Сянь.

И эта улыбка – улыбка, на которой держится мир – наконец-то принадлежит Лань Ван Цзы.

 

 


	6. Семья Лань Сы Чжуя.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «С днем рождения нашего сладенького Сы Чжуя!»

 

Он вспоминает бабушку – ее согбенную спину и морщинистые руки, что держали его, когда он сам держался за них своими крошечными пальчиками. Он помнит, как она ругала его, плевалась из-за недостающих зубов, как нежно гладила его по голове, когда он плакал. Он помнит панику в ее глазах, когда она железной хваткой держала его за плечи и вела прятаться – и, что бы ни случилось, не издавать ни звука; как она плакала.

Он помнит Призрачного Генерала – Нин-гега – когда тот еще был живым. Он помнит, каким застенчивым был Вэнь Нин, как сутулились его плечи и как розовели его щеки, когда его грозная сестра читала ему лекции по вопросам, для которых Лань Сы Чжуй был слишком маленьким, чтобы их понять. Он помнит, как Вэнь Нин играл с ним время от времени, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы нарисовать воображаемых зверей палочкой по земле. Как Вэнь Нин продолжал играть с ним, даже после того, как его зрачки почернели, а кожа стала мертвенно пепельной.

Но лучше всего он помнит своего Сянь-гега – того, с улыбкой, что озаряла небеса. Он помнит, что обнимал ноги Вей У Сяня, прижимаясь щекой к темной ткани его одежды, каждый раз, когда Вей У Сянь шел, каждый раз смеялся, когда смеялся Вей У Сянь. Помнит, как его дразнили и держали сильными руками, как засыпал под звуки флейты, сладкие и нежные, успокаивающие.

-А-Юань.

Лань Сы Чжуй встает, выходя из задумчивости.

Вей У Сянь оглянулся на него – лицо другое, но все так же легкая улыбка. Он склонил голову, указывая на миску, что стояла перед Лань Сы Чжуем.

-Клянусь, я не добавил ни одной пряности в лапшу, - говорит он. – Правда, Лань Чжань?

-Правда, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы, сидя плечом к плечу с Вей У Сянем. – Это можно безопасно есть.

Вей У Сянь восхищенно косится на Лань Ван Цзы прежде, чем снова повернуться к Лань Сы Чжую.

-Давай, ешь, - говорит он, с добрыми глазами. – Не каждый день нашему А-Юаню исполняется двадцать.

«Нашему А-Юаню»

Лань Сы Чжуй смотрит на лапшу, длинную и не порезанную, плавающую в бульоне, не в привычном красном.

Теперь он припоминает, какое счастье испытал – тепло и смех, ощущение мягкой, шелковистой ткани Богача-геге, прижатой к его щеке, - даже ледяной отголосок страха в его животе, когда он свернулся клубочком в стволе дерева, желая, надеясь услышать звуки флейты.

Все они, от бабули до Вэнь Нина, Вей У Сянь и Лань Ван Цзы – они семья.

 Его семья.

Сердце Лань Сы Чжуя трепещет, и он тяжело сглатывает, призывая все свое воспитание, чтобы подавить комок эмоций – желание броситься через стол и заключить обоих мужчин в свои объятия, которые он хотел бы никогда не размыкать.

-Спасибо, - говорит он, и голос его срывается. Отвечая на улыбку Вей У Сяня, так что даже вечно спокойные глаза Лань Ван Цзы светятся теплотой.

«Спасибо, что любишь меня.»


	7. Вей У Сянь. Расспрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное JIZART за консультации по канону))))

 

«-Ты слышал о Вей У Сяне?

-Нет.

-Ты видел молодого человека лет двадцати с высоким хвостом?

-Нет.

-Ты слышал или видел человека, что играет на дизи?

-Нет.»

Низкая нота эхом разносится среди деревьев, и сердце Лань Ван Цзы падает вместе с последними колебаниями шелковой струны.

Каждую ночь одна и та же записка.

Каждую ночь один и тот же отчаянный ответ.

Он двигается, шипя, когда ткань его одежды касается пылающего следа на его спине. Прошли недели, но его раны все еще свежи, как и шрамы на сердце. Он думал, что вкус улыбки императора отвлечет его – поможет ему видеть мир этими прекрасными серыми глазами, - но вместо этого он нашел способ выразить собственную боль. Сопоставил ее с клеймом Ордена Вэнь на своей груди, но даже самая жуткая агония все еще несравнима с новостями о том, что Вей У Сянь ушел из этого мира.

Его тепло, его сердце, его ослепительная улыбка – потеряны навсегда.

Лань Ван Цзы стиснул зубы.

Нет, не навсегда. Он найдет Вей У Сяня. Вернет на эту смертную землю, чего бы это ни стоило.

Глубоко вздохнув, он снова кладет пальцы на струны.

-Вань Цзы.

Лань Ван Цзы делает паузу.

-Старший брат, - говорит он.

Металлическое шипение меча, выходящего из ножен, и Лань Си Чэнь рядом, кладет руку ему на плечо.

-Уже почти пора ложиться спать. Давай вернемся в Гусу.

-Позднее, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы.

Хватка его брата становится жестче.

-Сейчас, - говорит он, непоколебимо улыбаясь.

В молчании Лань Ван Цзы смотрит перед собой, руки его на гуцыне, а сердце в горле. Это не первый раз, когда Лань Си Чэнь приходит за ним к курганам. Он благодарен за заботу, но его брат не понимает. Его брат никогда не понимал, ни сейчас, ни тогда, ни когда-либо – когда Лань Ван Цзы сидел на деревянном настиле и ждал, выпрямившись и рассматривая горечавку.

Лань Си Чэнь убирает руку и выдыхает, с сильным порывом воздуха.

-Ты всегда такой упрямый.

-Мм, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы.

-Ты хотя бы расскажешь мне о ребенке, что привел к нам?

Лань Ван Цзы на мгновение закрывает глаза. «Он – все, что я смог найти.» - Будто говорит весь его вид.

-Я рассказал тебе все, - говорит он вместо этого.

Взгляд его брата внимательный. Но потом он поворачивается, шурша одеянием.

-Пожалуйста, вернись до девяти, - говорит он тихим, полным усталости голосом. – Даже я не могу защитить тебя от дядиного гнева.

Лань Ван Цзы хочется сказать, что это не имеет значения, хочется продолжить играть, пока кожа его пальцев не станет красной и воспаленной. Но он помнит, как Лань Си Чэнь отводит взгляд из-под ресниц, как прикусывает нижнюю губу настолько, что появляется кровь. То, как он вздрагивает, когда Лань Ван Цзы падает окровавленным в полубессознательном состоянии в его объятия; гнев и печаль, что сдерживаются лишь бесконечной дисциплиной.

Внезапно ему больше не хочется спорить с его братом.

-Мм, - говорит он.

Вместе с тем, как Лань Си Чэнь уходит, унося с собой Шуо Юэ, духовная энергия последовала за ним, Лань Ван Цзы вновь взялся за гуцынь. Если он должен вернуться к девяти, то сложно  будет сыграть «Расспрос» полностью. Вместо но, что призвали бы дух, он играет иную мелодию, слегка ударяя пальцами по струнам.

Вокруг него перетекают духи, и он надеется, что они слушают, что послание каким-то образом будет передано куда следует.

«Вей Ин», - плачут струны. – «Вернись ко мне».

 


	8. Вей У Сянь. Сюрприз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Запоздало с Днем Рождения, Лань Ван Цзы.» - От автора.

 

-Ты выглядишь счастливым.

Лань Ван Цзы встречает взгляд брата. Лань Си Чэнь стал изящнее, его лицо осунулось. И хотя его брат улыбается, когда он приходит, Лань Ван Цзы видит, как слегка хмурятся его брови, как дрожат уголки его рта. То, как исчезает блеск в его глазах, словно яркая звезда, поглощенная тьмой.

-Мм, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы, преодолевая боль в груди. Он достает из складок одежды коробочку лотоса и кладет ее на стол. – От Вей Ина.

Лань Си Чэнь подбирает лотос. Крутит его между пальцами, улыбка становится мягкой.

-Со стеблем, - отмечает он.

Лань Ван Цзы кивает.

-Так вкуснее.

-Я помню, - усмехается Лань Си Чэнь, нежным смешком. – Я полагаю, он приготовил что-то экстравагантное на твой день рождения?

-Сюрприз, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы, чувствуя тепло в груди.

-Он сказал тебе, что планирует сюрприз?

Лань Ван Цзы вспоминает, как проснулся в пустой постели с едва понятной запиской на столе – «ушел с младшими», за которыми следовало несколько кривых, приплюснутых сердечек. Вей У Сянь редко встает раньше девяти; еще реже уходит, не сказав Лань Ван Цзы, куда идет. Не после ночи, когда Лань Ван Цзы заключил его в плотные объятия, дрожа настолько сильно, что потребовались часы нежного, тихого шепота: «я в порядке, Лань Чжан, я здесь», - чтобы успокоить его.

-Вей Ин бесхитростный, - заключил Лань Ван Цзы.

-Да, - говорит Лань Си Чэнь, поглаживая коробочку лотоса. Его улыбка подрагивает. – Возможно, это и к лучшему.

Лань Ван Цзы вздыхает и кивает. Он верил в сердце Вей У Сяня, как его брат верил Цзинь Гуан Яо. Но Вей У Сянь держит сердечко в рукаве для всех, кто готов его разглядеть,  в то время, как Цзинь Гуан Яо… Ну, Лань Ван Цзы посчитал бы чудом, если бы оказалось, что у Цзинь Гуан Яо вообще есть сердце.

Он оставляет своего брата наедине с его мыслями, направляясь в ханши размеренным шагом. Вей У Сянь должен был вернуться, и все, что он хотел бы сделать, это опрокинуть его на спину, чтоб одежды пали к ногам. И пусть на его губах играет эта улыбка, объятья раскрыты и сердце вместе с ними. Но он не может быть таким наглым, «не всем же быть такими», как любит говорить Вей У Сянь.

Это занимает больше времени, чем ему бы понравилось, добраться до их дома – дома, где быстро, резко замирает от представшего перед ним.

-Лань Чжань!

Вей У Сянь не смыкает рук вокруг него, как делает обычно. Вместо этого он подходит к Лань Ван Цзы, неся кое-что, от чего грудь Лань Ван Цзы ноет совершенно по-иному, обжигая до самых костей.

Горечавка.

Букет дикой горечавки, обильно распустившейся в самом цвету.

-Тебе нравится? – Спрашивает Вей У Сянь, склонив голову, усмехаясь Лань Ван цзы. – Их было нелегко отыскать, большая часть не цветет в это время года. Но я подумал, чего бы хотелось моему богатому, до смешного красивому мужу, но этого у него нет, и я решил, что мы могли бы посадить ее под твоими окнами…

-Уже есть, - хриплым голосом произносит Лань Ван Цзы.

Вей У Сянь моргает.

-Что?

-То, чего я хотел, но не имел. – Лань Ван Цзы скользит ладонью вдоль изгиба щеки Вей У Сяня. – Уже есть.

Вей У Сянь смотрит на него мгновение, прежде чем его щеки становятся светло-розовыми, длинные ресницы опускаются на глаза, что светятся веселым теплом, и Лань Ван Цзы думает, что не видел никого красивее, чем Вей У Сянь.

И вот, прямо перед ханши, он целует Вей У Сяня, переполненный чем-то, имя чему радость.

(«Я говорил тебе, что и ты станешь бесстыдным,» - говорит ему Вей У Сянь позднее, со смеющимися глазами, и Лань Ван Цзы улыбается, притягивая его для еще одного поцелуя.)

 

 


	9. Курительница. Снова.

Земля в пещере мокрая и холодная. Он слышит вздохи и стоны, прерывистое дыхание мужчины, отчаянно пытающегося держать себя в руках. Или, может быть, это он сам, трудно сказать… думать… когда рот Лань Ван Цзы скользит вдоль внутренней стороны его бедра, оставляя засосы то тут, то там, все выше и выше.

-Лань Чжань, - вздыхает Вей У Сянь, запрокидывая голову, как раз в тот момент, когда по пещере разносится зов: «Вей Ин». Безудержный, требовательный звук, точно стрела, пронзающий его позвоночник и пальцы, что сжимают шелковистые темные пряди.

Когда он поворачивает голову, то может различить фигуры рядом с ними – одна одета в нечто настолько темное, что оно сливается с тьмой вокруг, другая же облачена во что-то настолько белое, что оно сияет бледным, словно луна снаружи.

-Не смотри, - рычит Лань Ван Цзы прямо ему в кожу. Настоящий Лань Ван Цзы, чьи руки гладят его бедра, поворачивает голову, чтобы укусить его.

Вей У Сянь сдерживает смешок, задыхаясь.

-Я уже видел одну из твоих грязных фантазий, так что… О-ах!..

Лань Ван Цзы что-то напевает, обхватив его губами, а Вей У Сянь задыхается, его бедра приподнимаются, пятки утопают в земле. По мере того, как Лань Ван Цзы вбирает его все дальше, дюйм за дюймом, у Вей У Сяня появляется мысль, что Лань Ван Цзы пытается отвлечь его от этого кошмара, и отвлекает, очень успешно…

-Тебе это нравится, Ханьгуан-цзюнь? – Его собственный голос мурлычет, прорезая пелену вожделения. Он резче, жестче, но с игривой интонацией, и Лань Ван Цзы замирает от его стона, что следует за его словами.

Вей У Сянь решается бросить еще один взгляд украдкой, и на этот раз он видит все. Видит себя, волосы распущены и спадают на плечи, глаза пылают жутковатым алым светом; видит другого Лань Ван Цзы, одежда которого в беспорядке, руки которого связаны над головой алой лентой, корчащегося под разморенной версией Старейшины Илин. Собственная лента Лань Ван Цзы сбилась, тело его изгибается под каждым прикосновением пальцев Вей У Сяня, как будто он жаждет, хочет и не может расстаться с этими прикосновениями.

И когда он – версия Лань Ван Цзы из видения – Лань Ван Цзы, поднимающий бедра навстречу, закину ногу на его плечо, Вей У Сянь понимает, почему Лань Ван Цзы настоящий так настойчиво отвлекает его.

-Лань Чжань, - хихикает Вей У Сянь, - Лань-Эр-гэгэ. Если бы ты хотел, чтобы я был сверху, ты мог бы попросить!

-Я был молод, - отрезал Лань Ван Цзы, уши его покраснели, прежде, чем он в порыве подался вперед, поглощая Вей У Сяня, и проглотив собственный смех.

 


	10. Братья Цзян. Воссоединение.

_«Отчасти по просьбе @miniaturedreamereggszonk и по моей собственной прихоти.» - От автора._

 

Когда Цзян Чэн слышит низкий тембр дизи, мягкий и навязчивый, его волосы встают дыбом.

Молодые послушники кажутся невозмутимыми, их головы склонены над картой, пока они обсуждают место, где лучше провести ночную охоту. Даже Цзинь Лин не реагирует; он тычет пальцем в карту, участвуя в громкой дискуссии с послушником Лань по имени Цзин И.

Стиснув зубы, Цзян Чэн поворачивается к источнику шума.

Вей У Сянь сидит на камне на берегу озера, губы на Чень Цин, пальцы перебегают по инструменту. Длинные ресницы скользят по светлым щекам, ленты на ветру развиваются, ярко-алые в лунном сиянии. Он больше не «классически красив», как говорили пустоголовые девушки, но это новое лицо передает большую часть его мальчишеского обаяния – достаточную, по крайней мере, чтобы заставить Цзян Чэня ощутить подступившую от этой мысли тошноту.

Он подходит к Вей У Сяню, намереваясь отобрать флейту и остановить этот адский шум. Но тут Вей У Сянь опускает дизи и улыбается ему, лицо его сияет, и да, в этом он не изменился. Ошеломленный настолько, что слова прежде, чем стать вопросом, прилипают в задней части его горла, Цзян Чэн невольно говорит, не успев остановиться.

-Почему дизи?

Вей У Сянь моргает. Затем он смеется, сердечно и музыкально.

-Никто не спрашивал меня об этом раньше.

-Даже Лань Ван Цзы? – Фыркает Цзян Чэн, игнорируя то, как сжимается сердце у него в груди.

-Лань Чжань не из тех, кто задает вопросы. – Взгляд Вей У Сяня падает на дизи в его руке, губы дергаются в мягкой улыбке. – Ты помнишь тот день, когда Цзинь Цзю Сюань и госпожа Цзинь впервые посетили Пристань Лотоса?

Конечно, Цзян Чэн помнит. Его мать была исключительно собрана в тот день, Цзы Дянь полыхнула фиолетовым, когда она хлестнула ею и рявкнула на весь Юнь Мэн Цзян, созывая тем утром учеников. Она нервничала, надеясь, что встреча Цзинь Цзы Сюаня и А-Цзе пройдет гладко, и это не сработало потому, что Вей У Сянь открыл свой большой рот и назвал Орден Лань Лин Цзинь «стаей напыщенных золотых павлинов».

-Дядя тогда пригласил всемирно известный оркестр выступить перед ужином, - продолжает Вей У Сянь. – И среди них был…

-…играющий на дизи, - закончил Цзян Чэн, грудь его плотно сжалась. Он так же помнил, как сияли глаза его сестры, как она прятала приоткрытый рот за рукавами. – А-Цзе была загипнотизирована.

Вей У Сянь кивнул.

-Ей понравился звук, что издавала дизи, она говорила, что слышит его во сне. – Его пальцы крепко сжались вокруг флейты. – Что это приносит ей чувство покоя.

«Мира.»

Сама идея казалась такой же далекой, как солнце во время Аннигиляции Солнца – время, когда месть удерживала их на этом свете и оседала, словно пепел на их языке. Но Вей У Сянь смотрит на Чэнь Цина, уголки его губ ползут вверх, будто он распробовал что-то сладкое. Что-то предложенное.

Цзян Чэн сглотнул. Даже на волосок от смерти Вей У Сянь старается выжить. С мыслями о доброте, любви и семье, мыслями, омраченными обидой, с силой поглощенными и запряженными, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь.

Но что он, в отличие от Вей У Сяня, предполагаемый лидер Ордена Юнь Мэн Цзян? В течение тринадцати лет каждая его мысль – само его существование – была направлена неподдельной ненавистью к человеку, который когда-то был его братом, который обещал служить ему, как его отец служил их семье. Который сдержал свое обещание, несмотря на гнев, оскорбления, обмен ударами – соответствие с девизом и духом Ордена Цзян.

(Его отец гордился бы им.)

Хватаясь за грудь, с заключенным в нее золотым ядром Вей У Сяня, Цзян Чэн выдыхает имя, что не произносил много лет.

-А-Сянь.

Голова Вей У Сяня запрокидывается вверх, глаза широко распахнуты.

Цзян Чэн снова дышит, ногти впиваются в ткань его одежды. Он не знает, что сказать, только то, что нужно что-то произнести. Они зашли слишком далеко на этот раз, он зашел слишком далеко во всем этом.

Кроме того, есть Цзинь Лин, у которого Вей У Сянь отнял все.

-Я… ты и я… - Вей У Сянь наклоняется, такой яркий и нетерпеливый, что в груди Цзян Чэна щемит.

-Мы…

-Дядя, - зовет издалека Цзинь Лин. – Дядя, подойдите скорее!

Напряжение лопается в воздухе, словно разорвавшийся фонарь.

Цзян Чэн шипит, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на племянника.

-Это маленькое отродье…

-Иди. – Пораженный Цзян Чэн встречается взглядом с Вей У Сянем. Его улыбка становится мягкой и довольной, светящейся в бледном свете луны. И прямо там, задержав дыхание, Цзян Чэн видит свою сестру… ее голову, точно так же склоненную, ее глаза с морщинками в уголках. – Ты нужен Цзинь Лину.

Поэтому Цзян Чэн кивает и уходит, пока Вей У Сянь возвращает дизи к губам.

Но на этот раз звук дарит ему тепло, словно крошечный тлеющий уголек, разгорающийся в глубине его сердца.

 


	11. Вей У Сянь. Лето.

 

Летом Вей У Сянь пахнет дождем и свежескошенной травой. Запах его волос, на затылке, гладкой кожи, скрытой под черными одеждами. Но все, что сейчас может сделать Лань Ван Цзы, это просто наблюдать, как Вей У Сянь растянулся на лужайке снаружи, руки под головой, а глаза устремлены к облакам. Он ждет, что будет делать Лань Ван Цзы, на лице играет мягкая и сияющая в солнечном свете улыбка, и все, чего хочется Лань Ван Цзы – обернуться вокруг Ве У Сяня. Хочется скользить ладонями по живот Вей У Сяня и ощутить сильные мышцы под слоем ткани. Почувствовать, как Вей У Сянь смеется над ним, когда утыкается носом в темные волосы и вдыхает аромат сырой земли.

Кто-то хихикнул, и Лань Ван Цзы переводит взгляд на класс. Младшие смотрят на него  большими невинными глазами.

-Отвлекаться недопустимо во время периода размышлений, - говорит он, голос его звучит резче, чем он планировал.

-Да, Хань Гуан Дзюнь, - отзываются хором юноши.

Когда они возвращаются к своим текстам, Лань Ван Цзы снова бросает взгляд на Вей У Сяня. Теперь его глаза закрыты, ресницы опущены, темные волосы спадают на лоб. Красивый и без охраны. Сердце Лань Ван Цзы бьется быстрее в груди при виде этого зрелища, и требуется усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от раскрытого окна и сосредоточить внимание на тексте в его руках.

Он подумает об этом позднее. Потом он присоединится к Вей У Сяню под солнцем. Обнимет руками Вей У Сяня и сможет коснуться поцелуями его приоткрытого рта и ароматной кожи, наслаждаясь блаженными вздохами Вей У Сяня.

Это будет хороший день.

 

 


	12. Мое имя.

 

_Вей Ин._

Это его имя, просто его имя, но что-то в том, как Лань Ван Цзы произносит его… то, как Лань Ван Цзы смотрит на него, когда произносит его, заставляет дрожь пробегать вдоль позвоночника Вей У Сяня. Так много в него вложено, будто бы Лань Ван Цзы решил сконцентрировать каждую эмоцию – каждую унцию своей страсти – в два слога, и Вей У Сянь жаждет слышать это снова и снова. Хочет видеть тепло, отражающееся в бледных глазах, когда его имя повисает между ними, хочет ощущать, как оно дыханием скользит в изгибе его шеи, полное любви и привязанности.

И когда Лань Ван Цзы прижимает его к краю холодного источника, обхватив руками бедра и прижав разгоряченный рот к его плечу, этот стон с его именем («Вей Ин!») – это сбивает с толку.

-Ты должен рассказать своему дяде, что мы выбрали другую цель на эту весну, - напоминает Вей У Сянь через мгновение. Они все еще слиты воедино, ноги Вей У Сяня обернуты вокруг талии Лань Ван Цзы, ладони Лань Ван Цзы лежат в изгибе его задницы.

-Вей Ин, - говорит Лань Ван Цзы с упреком, но мягко.

Вей У Сянь смеется, сердце его теплеет.

Это просто его имя. Но для Лань Ван Цзы оно означает целый мир.


	13. Объятия.

 

 

Цзинь Лин не помнит, когда его в последний раз так обнимали.

В голове у него мелькают воспоминания о родителях – нежные руки гладят его волосы, еще более нежный голос напевает колыбельную. «А-Лин», - говорит этот голос, и золотистые глаза полыхают так, что у Цзинь Лина начинает щемить в груди. Иногда он мечтает об этом тепле, о том, как оно окутывает его, словно одеяло, надежное и нерушимое, и он размышляет, каково это, когда тебя обнимают. (Быть любимым, полностью и всецело.)

Дело не в том, что дядя его не любит, нет.

Любовь Цзян Чэна подобна бушующей буре, жестокая и яростная. Его объятия – это редкость, роскошь, которую нужно заслужить. Иногда у дяди такой вид, будто он вот-вот обнимает Цзинь Лина за плечи, а Цзинь Лин смотрит на него снизу-вверх, затаив дыхание и чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Но он не делает этого, и вместо этого рука его движется к плечу Цзинь Лина – один раз, другой, прежде, чем он отдергивает ее, говорит что-то резкое о том, что ожидал большего, вечно большего.

А тут еще Вей У Сянь.

Вей У Сянь, который легко и свободно обнимает Цзинь Лина, который притягивает его к себе, каждый раз, когда они встречаются на ночной охоте. Который обнимает Дзинь Лина прямо сейчас, прямо перед остальными младшими.

И Цзинь Лин будет протестовать, честно. Но Вей У Сянь ощущается теплым телом рядом, твердым и плотным, и что-то треснет у него внутри, просачиваясь между ребер. Это такое странное чувство, такое незнакомое, что Цзинь Лин реагирует единственным ему доступным способом.

-Слезь с меня, - рявкает он, его одежды развеваются в стороны, смех Вей У Сяня плывет следом за ним. – Безумец! Отрезанный рукав! Я никогда больше не пойду с тобой на ночную охоту!

Но он знает. И всегда будет знать.

И как бы сильно ни любил Цзинь Лин своего дядю, несмотря на то, что он знает, что дядя любит его, что-то в объятиях Вей У Сяня помогает ему подобраться к краю тех воспоминаний – о тепле, колыбельных и доме.

 

 


	14. Титул

 

-Глава Ордена Не.

Не Хуай Сан поднимает глаза от шахматной доски. Сглотнув комок в горле, когда ученик отдает ему честь.

«Глава Ордена» - слова звенят, словно похоронные колокола. Не Хуай Сан ненавидит их, ответственность, что скрывается под ними. Только у его брата были достаточно широкими плечи, чтобы нести этот груз, и он был доволен тем, что стоял рядом с Не Мин Цзюэ, будучи тенью, что наблюдает со стороны. Но теперь люди в Циньхе смотрят на него снизу-вверх в поисках ответа, ученики Ордена ловят каждое его слово – все рухнет без человека, который сможет бесстрастно вести их сквозь эпоху великих свершений.

Даже сейчас ученик смотрит на него с самым серьезным выражением, молча ожидая его нового приказа.

Не Хуай Сан сдерживает вздох. Как будто его брату удалось вырастить выводок преданных, чересчур преданных усердных щенков.

-Что вы нашли? – Спрашивает он.

-Наши разведчики доложили, что рука была захвачена и переправлена в Облачные Глубины Хань Гуан Цзюнем.

Ах да, конечно. Человек, что появляется среди полного хаоса.

Не Хуай Сан кивает, переводя взгляд на свою шахматную доску. Его сторона побеждает; против самого себя можно сделать только самые удачные ходы. Но вот к чему это приведет на самом деле, сложная игра, в которую он играет, сам по себе – внутренняя битва, чтобы сконцентрировать собственную ярость, жажду мести, что кипит в нем с момента, как он впервые узнал о смерти своего брата.

-Есть еще кое-что, - говорит ученик, когда Не Хуай Сан поднимает одну из пешек на противоположной стороне доски.

Не Хуай Сан лениво крутит деревянную фигурку между пальцами.

-Продолжай.

-Он привел с собой Мо Сюань Юя.

«Мо Сюань Юя?»

Не Хуай Сан поднимается на ноги, сердце его вздрагивает. У великого Хань Гуан Цзюня нет причин брать с собой в Гусу совершенно незнакомого ему человека, не говоря уже о низшем из заклинателей, которого вышвырнули из Ордена Лань Лин Цзинь. Но у него есть все основания, предельная необходимость вернуть человека, которого он искал в течение тринадцати лет.

Старейшина Илин вернулся.

-Это хорошая новость? – Уточняет ученик, глаза его блестят.

-Отличная новость, - говорит ему Не Хуай Сан, отворачиваясь, когда ученик практически засиял от его одобрения. Он заставляет себя успокоиться, сосредоточиться на следующих шагах. Лань Ван Цзы может ошибаться, но его нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Ведь маниакальные усилия Цзян Чэна до сих пор были тщетными.

-Следуйте за Хань Гуан Цзюнем и Мо Сюань Юем шаг в шаг, - приказывает он через мгновение. – Мне нужны ежедневные отчеты, дважды в день, если понадобится.

Ученик кланяется, опуская голову.

-Да, Глава Ордена Не.

Не Хуай Сан сжимает челюсти. Никто так не заслуживает этого титула, как он. Не после того, как он выбросил собственную саблю, отбросил любовь к Не Мин Цзюэ, словно мусор. (Если бы он знал раньше, то позволил бы Не Мин Цзюэ сжечь все веера в его комнате.)

Плотно прижав в груди, Не Хуай Сан с шумом ставит фигуру на квадрат выше ее первоначального положения – через реку и на вражескую территорию.

-Мы почти на месте, брат, - шепчет он, впиваясь взглядом в генерала, сидящего по другую сторону шахматной доски.

-Еще немного.

 

 

 

 


	15. Для начала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано специально для WangXianWeek2019 на Тамблере.

 

Написано специально для WangXianWeek2019 на Тамблере.

 

Есть что-то в том, чтобы быть сверху, когда Лань Ван Цзы внутри него. Кто-то вскрикивает так громко, что звук застревает в горле Лань Ван Цзы, громкий и полный нужды, что для него редкость.

-Видишь? – Вей У Сянь вздыхает, одно медленное покачивание бедрами вызывает новый пронзительный звук. – Я же говорил, что на этот раз тебе понравится быть связанным.

Веки Лань Ван Цзы трепещут, кожа на запястьях содрана от напряжения, перетянутая его лобной лентой.

Вей У Сянь шипит, поднимаясь и опускаясь от толчка бедер Лань Ван Цзы, дыхание прерывается каждый раз, когда задевается эта точка глубоко внутри него. Это невероятно, получить такой контроль… получить такого беспомощного Лань Ван Цзы… пусть и на одну ночь.

Он должен попробовать как можно больше, размышляет Вей У Сянь.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он обхватывает рукой собственную длину, поглаживая в такт с каждым поворотом, каждым круговым движением бедрами. Наслаждается тем, как глаза Лань Ван Цзы темнеют, выражение его лица голодное, по мере того, как толчки Лань Ван Цзы становятся жестче, быстрее и отчаяннее. Все настолько хорошо, так полно, что вскоре он кончает, выгибая спину, с именем Лань Ван Цзы, слетевшим с его языка.

-Развяжи меня, - хрипит Лань Ван Цзы спустя мгновение.

Не раздумывая, Вей У Сянь тянется, чтобы развязать узел, слишком счастливый, чтобы осознать, что Лань Ван Цзы все еще тверд внутри него. Не заметив собственной ошибки, пока руки Лань Ван Цзы не находят его бедра и не разворачивают их, пока Лань Ван Цзы не входит в него, боль и наслаждение разрывают его все еще чувствительное тело.

-Одного раза достаточно, - заявляет Лань Ван Цзы.

 

 


	16. Особые адепты Ордена Лань - кролики.

Два – именно столько Лань Ци Жэнь разрешил. Одного черного, второго белого, причем, нашел пару послушную, безвредную и, будучи двумя самцами, неспособную к размножению. Это и стало единственной причиной, по которой он согласился с таким бесстыдным нарушением сто третьего правила, касающегося животных, главой Гу Су Лань.

Но год спустя после окончания уединения Лань Ван Цзы их стало уже пятеро.

Пять лет спустя оказалось семеро.

А сейчас, по прошествии десяти лет, уже двенадцать.

-Лучше уж кролики, чем что-то еще, - мягко подмечал Лань Си Чэнь, когда Лань Ци Жэнь врывался в ханши с пульсирующей на лбу веной.

Лань Ци Жэнь вздрагивает. Между ними в воздухе витают несколько невысказанных, бессмысленных вопросов. Лань Ци Жэнь потрясен до глубины души, что его племянник пошел по стопам брата, подарив собственную преданность – свою жизнь – невоспитанному заклинателю без души и стыда. Но Лань Си Чэнь рассуждает здраво; новое увлечение Лань Ван Цзы убережет его от неприятностей.

«Береги его,» - не решается произнести вслух Лань Ци Жэнь.

Так что Лань Ци Жэнь покидает ханши со спокойным сердцем. Он даже воздерживается, когда замечает на лугу Лань Ван Цзы, предлагающего капусту маленьким существам, прыгающим возле его ног. Он бы прошел мимо, отправился бы медитировать с часочек в своих покоях, если бы в этот момент Лань Сы Чжуй не подошел к Лань Ван Цзы, склоняясь в поклоне, сначала кулак, потом ладонь, а следом и голова.

-Хань Гуан Дзюнь, - говорит он голосом, ласковым, словно лесной ручеек.

Лань Ван Цзы поднимает взгляд, держа в руке надорванный капустный лист.

-Охоте прошла хорошо, - продолжает Лань Сы Чжуй. – Мы…

-Хань Гуан Дзюнь, - Лань Цзин И врывается на луг, бежит, чтобы присоединиться к ним, белые рукава разлетаются следом за ним.

Но дело тут не только в неприличном поведении, от которого кровь оттекает от лица Лань Ци Жэня.

Дело в паре кроликов, которых Лань Цзин И держит за уши в каждой руке, его глаза, все лицо – весь он светится безудержным волнением.

-Два черных, - провозглашает Лань Цзин И, намного громче, чем было бы уместно. – Вы не поверите, как их трудно найти, по сравнению с белыми!

-Цзин И поймал обоих, - говорит Лань Сы Чжуй, губы которого изгибаются в легкой улыбке.

-Сы Чжуй заметил их первым, - быстро добавляет в ответ Цзин И.

Лань Ван Цзы бесстрастно смотрит на кроликов. Затем он протягивает руку, чтобы взять кроликов на руки и погрузить пальцы в их мех, будто это драгоценные камни, очень дорогие и очень изящные.

-Молодец, - говорит он.

Тогда ученики светятся от восторга, Цзин И практически трясет от эмоций.

-Спасибо, Хань Гуан Дзюнь! – Лань Ци Жэнь чувствует, как последнее великодушие в его душе распадается.

Слишком много правил нарушено всего за пять минут, слишком много.

-Лань Сы Чжуй, Лань Цзин И, - рычит он, и так приятно наблюдать вспышки страха на молодых лицах, - вы будите стоять лицом к стене в комнатах и созерцать следующие три часа!

-Три? – Лань Цзин И задыхается от возмущения. – Но мы ничего не сделали…

-Цзин И, - говорит Лань Сы Чжуй, тихо, но резко, пока закидывает сеть Цзын И на плечо и отворачивается от него. – Давай сделаем, как он говорит.

Пока ученики покидают луг, Лань Ци Жэнь поворачивается к Лань Ван Цзы, смотрящего на него, как его брат смотрел на него, когда он отказался признавать безжалостного убийцу и вынужден был все рассказать невестке. А потом – словно сын перед отцом -  Лань Ван Цзы отводит взгляд. Возвращает его к кроликам вокруг себя, равнодушным и отстраненным, как будто он больше не видит необходимости объяснять, почему выбрал этот путь.

Будто он больше не видит причин бороться за благосклонность Лань Ци Жэня.

(«Это именно то, что ты видишь, брат.»

«Все именно так, как выглядит, дядя.»)

Выдохнув через нос, Лань Ци Жэнь срывается с места, высоко вскинув голову и игнорируя то, как сжимается и саднит у него в груди чем-то, похожим на сожаление.

Очевидно, думает он, это семейная глупость Лань.


	17. Сказка на ночь.

 

-Тсс. Ты не спишь?

Открыв глаза, Лань Сы Чжуй поворачивает голову и видит, что Лань Цзин И смотрит на него широко раскрытыми округлившимися глазами.

-Что случилось? – Тихо спрашивает он.

-Не могу уснуть, - шепчет Лань Цзин И. – Я все еще взбудоражен нашей ночной охотой.

Лань Сы Чжуй слышит, как ворочается на своей импровизированной постели Цзинь Лин по другую сторону от него.

-Не слишком веский повод не давать нам поспать, - шипит Цзинь Лин.

-Я же шепотом? – Шипит в ответ Лань Цзин И.

-Твой шепот эхом разносится по всему лесу!

-Ты…

Лань Сы Чжуй спешно шикнул на них, глаза его быстро стрельнули через плечо. С этого расстояния он видит Вей У Сяня, лицо его озарено светом костра, теплым и золотистым. Взгляд его устремлен на пляшущее пламя, пальцы постукивают по его Дизи, по-видимому, он совершенно не подозревает о назревающем между младшими споре.

-Господин Вей присматривает за нами весь день, - тихо заметил Лань Сы Чжуй. – Не будем его больше донимать.

-Он сам решил последовать за нами, - фыркает Цзинь Лин.

-По крайней мере, он не преследует нас по кустам, как твой через чур болтливый дядя, - фыркает Лань Цзин И.

Когда Цзинь Лин поднялся, трясясь от негодования, Лань Сы Чжуй выставил вперед руку и толкнул его обратно.

-Давай попробуем уснуть, - проговорил он, на этот раз тверже, но все так же тихо.

С обеих сторон раздалось дружное ворчание – знали бы они, насколько они друг на друга похожи – прежде, чем снова наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь редкими потрескиваниями и шипением костра.

Только Лань Сы Чжуй начал погружаться в дрему, как Лань Цзин И снова заговорил.

-Расскажи нам сказку, Сы Чжуй.

В полусне Лань Сы Чжуй улыбается в темноту.

-Я уверен, что молодой господин Цзинь предпочел бы…

-Я хочу послушать.

Лань Сы Чжуй удивлен.

Цзинь Лин смотрит в небо, нахмурив брови и покраснев.

-Я не помню сказок на ночь. Это было бы… - Он сглотнул, горло его дрогнуло. - … было бы приятно послушать, какие они.

Невысказанная причина нависает над ними, словно облако, прежде, чем Лань Цзин И приподнимается на локте, чтобы взглянуть на Цзинь Лина.

-Тебе повезло, - говорит он веселее обычного. – У Сы Чжуя лучшие сказки! Все, что я слышал, было декламацией правил Гусу Лань, но мама Сы Чжуя рассказала ему целую тонну сказок, пока он был маленьким.

-Ладно, - Лань Сы Чжуй поглядывает на Вей У Сяня, щеки его теплеют, - моя… мама знала много ис торий. – Он качает головой, отбрасывая смущение. – О чем бы вы хотели послушать?

-Что-нибудь возвышенное, - без колебаний говорит Лань Цзин И.

Сы Чжуй принимает просьбу. Затем, глубоко вздохнув, он начинает.

Он рассказывает историю о бедной панде и богатом журавле – как журавль предлагает легкомысленному панде деньги, чтобы тот перестал играть на его дизи перед домом журавля, тогда как панда убеждает одинокого журавля выйти из дома и сыграть с ним дуэтом. Простая история, наполненная сердечностью и нежными чувствами – воспоминаниями о соломенных бабочках и теплом сытном супе – и к ее концу в груди и Лань Сы Чжуя щемит болью, тугой и жгучей.

Пока Цзинь Лин не нарушает молчание.

-Чему эта история нас учит? – Усмехается он. – Лучше быть легкомысленным и бедным? Нам нужны деньги, чтобы выжить в этом мире.

-Она учит нас, что счастье и отношения важнее денег, - раздраженно говорил Лань Цзин И. – Неужели ты настолько избалованный любовью, что не можешь этого понять?

-Я реалист, - огрызается Цзинь Лин. – А кого ты называешь избалованным любовью?

Лань Цзин И отбивает руку Цзинь Лина, когда тот тянется к нему, чтобы схватить.

-Почему ты так резко на все реагируешь? – Пыхтит он. – Это просто сказка, верно Сы Чжуй?

Лань Сы Чжуй берет паузу. Поглядывает на Вей У Сяня, который тоже смотрит на них и слегка улыбается. Лань Сы Чжуй мгновенно краснеет, чувствуя себя так, словно его поймали на каком-то гнусном проступке, с тем же успехом он мог бы рассказать свою не слишком удачную версию придуманной Вей У Сянем сказки. (Какая-то часть его съежилась, когда он задумался, а вправду ли Вей У Сянь все слышал.)

Но Вей У Сянь не сказал ни слова.

Вместо этого он подмигнул Лань Сы Чжую, прежде чем отвернуться и поднести к губам Чэнь Цин. Низкий тембр дизи наполнил воздух, мягкий и легкий. Мелодия, которую он в свою очередь придумал для маленького мальчика, что цеплялся за его ногу и называл его ге-ге.

Лань Сы Чжуй улыбается, наблюдая, как трепещут ресницы его друзей, а дыхание их успокаивается. Когда они засыпают под звук, который раньше вселял страх в сердца даже самых могущественных из заклинателей.

-Да, - говорит он с теплотой в сердце. – Это просто сказка.


End file.
